Interlude: The Cassadines 1915-1916
by Gillen1962
Summary: A new page in the Spencer-Cassadine feud is turned. From the tomes of history we travel to Ireland in 1915 -1916 as the Easter Rebellion looms Mikkos Cassadine's Grandmother makes a dangerous choice. Meanwhile in the present day Valentin and Molly will make a decision that will alter the course of their lives.


14

_Interlude: Cassadine 1915-1916_

Valentin Cassadine sat in the private archive room of the Cassadine Family at his home at Wyndemere, on Spoon Island in Port Charles, New York, but his mind was thousands of miles away and decades in the past.

A few short weeks ago in the pocket kingdom of Malkooth he had, had a private conversation with Alexandria Quartermaine, well Alexandria Cassadine now. She had led him away from his niece Molly and the others from Port Charles.

Standing out of ear shot of the others she had smiled like the viper she was and said. "I want you to acknowledge my marriage to your Uncle Anthony and to grant me the holdings he owned solely before his death."

Valentin had looked around at the nuclear reactor they stood in front of. "Including this and the other two reactors."

"Especially this and the other two reactors."

"In exchange for what a freedom we could fight and win?"

Alexandria had laughed. "I have an army Valentin"

"And I have a Jason." Valentin had said with a twinkle in his eye looking over to Jason Morgan, who stood chatting with his twin brother Drew Cain. "Two of them in fact."

Alexandria scoffed but said. "Well allow me to sweeten the pot." She took out her cell phone. "Do you recall the tapes that were missing from Cassadine Island?"

"Along with your body? And my Father and Uncle's bodies?"

"Yes" She said with a smile.

"What of them?" He had asked.

Alexandria stepped next to him and showed him her phone. "This tape was from inside the control room during your Father's final confrontation with Luke Spencer. Watch it in light of what happened here today."

Valentin watched the tape silently. Then said. "Transfer me a copy of the full video."

"And?"

"And we have a deal Aunt Alexandria."

Valentin had watched the tape countless times over the past few days. He had pretended that all was normal that there was nothing wrong. He had run his business. He had been a father to Charlotte, an Uncle to Molly and a good husband to Nina. He had even attended that insipid Halloween party in that ridiculous costume.

But this tape was never far from his mind.

He got up and poured himself a drink. Then sat back down in the large armchair and pressed the remote button. Once more the tape rolled.

_Ireland September 1915:_

Katya Alexandrovna stepped off the steamer onto the docks of Dublin. The hustle and bustle of the busy dock took her breath away and the strange lyrical sounds of the voices of the stevedores as they unloaded the ship made her smile.

She spoke English, but this, this was English like she had never heard before. These men made the language sing.

"Katya!" Her Father shouted, "Come along."

She turned to join her Father who held the door of a jaunting cart open for her, as she did, she bumped into one of the dockworkers.

"I'm sorry Miss." He said hanging his head. "Are you alright?"

Katya looked at him. He had the most sparklingly blue eyes. "Yes. It was my fault I was not looking."

"Katya!" Her father called again.

"I must go." She said with a smile.

She climbed in the cart and, she looked back and saw the boy she had bumped into, he stood watching the cart pull away. She would have sworn years later that he had mouthed the words. "Good-Bye Katya."

Moments later they arrived at the Winn Hotel, Dublin's finest, located near the center of the hustling town.

They were in their rooms relaxing when their footman entered. "Sir, a Lord Timothy Anderson, is here to offer his greetings."

Alexander, Duke of Petersburg rose and said with a smile "Send him in."

A pompous fop of man entered the rooms and gave a polite bow with clicked heels. "Duke Alexander, what a pleasure Sir"

"The Pleasure is mine." Alexander said. He turned and nodded at Katya. "My daughter Katya."

Anderson walked over and shook her hand. "Such a pleasure Miss Katya."

Katya nodded. Her father turned to her and said. "Dear, Lord Anderson and I have military matters to speak of, concerning the unpleasantness on the continent. Could you excuse us?"

"Of course, Father." Katya said. "May I take the air?"

The Duke looked at Anderson unsure of the safety of such a city Anderson understood he had many many nieces. "She will be most safe Sir, as long as she sticks to the shops here in the center of the city. "

Alexander nodded. "Then go dear"

Anderson spoke once more. "Miss Katya, please be sure to stop by the Grand Post Office the architecture is very wonderful. Oh, and please do not speak to the common Irish. They are crude and your sensibilities may be disturbed."

"Yes sir, Thank you sir."

_Wyndemere Present Day_

Valentin watched the exchange between his Father and Luke Spencer again. Why? Why would Mikkos offer to make Luke his successor?

Yes, Valentin understood how mad it was for Mikkos to think that he would be Emperor of the world. But in his madness, he believed it. Mikkos thought that his mad scheme to control the planet would work. That he would be the Emperor of a new Earth.

Why then? Why offer to make Luke Spencer his heir? Stavros was of age. So was Stefan. Valentin though already exiled was in his early teens. Even his daughters Alexis and Kristina were alive. Why? Why would he offer such a position to Luke Spencer?

_Ireland September 1915_

Katya had wandered far afield from the hotel, strolling through this delightful city, along its river and back and forth over its many bridges.

It was not until a light mist began to fall that she looked around and realized how hopelessly lost she was.

She thought about stopping and asking someone as she passed them on the street, but she remembered Lord Anderson's admonishment not to speak to the Irish. She looked around for a soldier or someone of some rank and class. But she could find none.

Drat.

She knew that she had crossed three bridges over the River Liffy, which meant that she at the very least had to cross once more to return to the side of the river where the hotel was.

She began to move slowly across a nearby bridge. Two men sat in the middle speaking.

"Roger what you are purposing is madness."

"No Lorenzo the madness is to continue to live under the heel of the English dogs."

"Tis treason they will say."

"Then we had best make the best of it lad."

They fell silent as Katya walked by. She paid them no mind. Until one of them whispered. "Katya?"

She turned at the sound of her name. He was cleaned up now, his smile brighter but it was the stevedore from that morning. "Oh, my it is you."

He stood and took his hat off and bowed. "Yes Miss, Lorenzo Spencer, an honor Ma'am."

Katya bowed. The other man stood up and smiled. "Sir Roger Casement at your service"

Katya was taken aback, what an odd country, a dockworker and a Gentlemen talking as equals. One would think they were in America.

Katya bowed. "Oh Sirs, I am glad that I have met you, I must make a confession. I am helplessly lost and must rely on your kindness to find my way back to my lodgings."

Casement smiled. "Your accent? Russian?"

"Da, yes my father is Duke Alexander of Petersburg here to speak with Lord Timothy Anderson concerning the unpleasantness our nations are involved in."

"Your nation Miss" Said Lorenzo. "Ireland would have no part of the English War."

Katya was confused. "Is not Ireland subject to the crown?"

"Not by choice" Lorenzo said.

"Do you think Mr. Spencer that we do the things we do in life by choice?"

"Of course."

"You are naive for an obviously intelligent man."

Casement laughed. "Ahh she already has your number Lorenzo." Casement turned to her. "Miss do you know the name of the establishment you are residing at?"

"The Winn" Katya said

"Ahh by the Post Office."

Katya laughed a little. "Which Lord Anderson made it a point to tell me to tour, and I failed."

"Timothy will get over the failure" Casement said.

"Do you know Lord Anderson, Sir?"

"Well. Young Lady he is an intimate of mine. "Casement thought for a moment and said. "I have a pressing matter on the other side of town, but Lorenzo, may I ask you to take the young lady back to her lodgings?"

"Why, Yes of course Roger." Lorenzo said. Then looked at his shoes embarrassed. "It is a far walk should I call a handsome."

His friend chuckled. Lorenzo was smitten. "Yes. Hail the next one. It will be my treat. And" Casement fished in his pocket and handed a coin to Lorenzo "If the young lady still has a moment, Darby's on the corner makes the best meat pies in the district. Treat her and yourself."

Katya smiled. "I have I am sure hours, Sir. Knowing my Father if he is speaking of the war and armaments then he has lost all track of time and of me."

_Wyndemere Present Day_

Molly Cassadine-Lansing had more than a dozen tomes and volumes of myth and folklore of the Balkans on the long table of the Wyndemere library. Her laptop was open to the legend of the Sword of Iskandar. She was now, she was pretty sure the world's leading expert on the Sword and the legends of Malkooth.

And yet none of it, none of her research gave a singular clue as to why the Sword could only be lifted in battle by a member of the royal family. And certainly, no clue as to why just recently both the Cassadines, part of the Malkooth Royal Family via Mikkos' grandmother and the Spencer's were able to do so.

Molly looked at the door of the private room where her Uncle had retreated for increasingly long periods of time over the past few days. Normally he was more than happy to bring her into the private family archives and school her on the lore of the Cassadines but whatever was on his mind these days he had shut her out. Molly did not like to be shut out.

_Ireland October 1915_

Her Father looked grimmer than usual. "Katya" He said softly. "The War has come to your Mother's homeland in Malkooth. Bulgaria has invaded Serbia and Weid King of the Albanians and current regent of Malkooth has enter the conflict as well."

"And Mother?" She asked concerned.

"Still safe in St. Petersburg, still protected by the Tsarina, but there is maneuvering at court that is troublesome, to say the least. The Monk and the Tsarina are in control of the Empire while the Tsar leads the troops at the front." He paused. "I have asked my friend Stanislaus Cassadine to keep a watchful eye on her and the family holdings."

"Should we return to the Motherland and do that ourselves, Sir?" Katya asked dreading his answer

"We should but we cannot. The war has made such a trip impossible for you my dear, the danger is far too high. And as for me. I must go to Malkooth and check on the safety of your uncles."

"And the Sword?"

"Yes, dear and the Sword of Iskandar."

"So, I am to stay here in London?" Katya asked.

"Yes. You are of age now, and you know I trust you more than any of your sex, still Lord Anderson will be here to advise and assist you."

"Yes Father." Katya said. "And…and when will I be able to join you or Mother?"

Alexander shook his head sadly. "I am not sure my dear. For now, though you must remain strong."

Katya shook her head. Then rose and hugged her father. "When do you depart?"

"In the morning."

The next morning Katya stood on the docks of Dublin. She believed she could see her Father on the deck waving goodbye to her, but she could not be sure, perhaps it was the wishful thinking of her heart. She did so love her parents.

She stood for a moment and thought but there was someone else she loved as well.

She turned and strolled carefully down the docks. A freighter was loading and unloading. His friend spotted her before he did, and the friend pushed him so that he saw her.

She broke into a polite but lady like trot as he came running towards her and lifted her in the air. They kissed.

"Lorenzo" She sighed.

_Wyndemere Present Day_

Valentin watched the tape again. It frustrated him that there was such a familiarity between Spencer and his Father. The Respect that Mikkos spoke to Spencer with. He listened to his Father's words to Spencer once again. "Just when I found a man of wit and courage to succeed me as ruler of the earth."

Mikkos never spoke to him in such fashion. Or Stefan. Valentin mused, he doubted even favorite son Stavros heard himself called a man of wit and courage.

But Spencer. Spencer earned his Father's respect, his admiration.

And the Spencer children lifted the Sword. As had Luke.

Valentin had chalked the ability to wield the Sword of Iskandar in battle to a matter of confidence. He, Molly, Lucky and Ethan were all people of great confidence. They would not allow some ancient myth to keep them from protecting their loved ones. The same would be said of Spencer. Luke was nothing if not full of himself.

Then Lulu had lifted the Sword.

Valentin had mixed feelings for Lulu. He would have of course preferred she never find out she was Charlotte's mother, but she had, and she had proven to be an adequate care giver. But Lulu had none of the confidence of her three brothers. Nor of her father or mother. She was he had to admit the sniveling fool of the Spencer family. All brash on the face but underneath she knew that she would never measure up to the legend of Luke and Laura.

No. If lifting the Sword was a matter of confidence then Lulu Falconeri would have never been able to lift it.

Valentin was a Cassadine and he firmly believed in ancient curses and magic. So, he could if he was pressed and presented with evidence allow himself to believe that the Sword could only be lifted by those directly related to the Malkooth Royal family. Confidence was clearly not the reason and so the impossible was all that was left

And Mikkos had treated Luke Spencer as an equal. Mikkos the most Royal of the Cassadines Princes had spoken to the Peasant as if he were an equal. Helena had always done the same.

Helena who would talk down to everyone from Stavros to Stefan to Natasha and Nicholas, would never talk down to Luke Spencer.

As the tape rolled Valentin became more and more angry. His Father allowed Spencer to bargain with him. To cut deal after deal for his life, for the life of Port Charles. There was no bargaining with Mikkos Cassadine. There was no pleading. His decisions were swift and sure.

But here on this tape. He negotiated with Spencer. At the height of his madness. At the moment he was the most dangerous. After murdering Anthony, his favorite brother. After abandoning Helena and Stavros, Stefan and his daughters at Castle Cassadine and Valentin, himself in some dingy boarding school in London. After being moments away from dominating the world, with a technology he barely understood he was bargaining with Luke Spencer as if he were an equal.

"Damn it" Valentin yelled. "Why?"

_Ireland January 1916._

Katya tighten the robe around herself and checked the Christmas Decorations that adorned the tree in her rooms. Then as she heard the footsteps, she turned to greet Lord Timothy Anderson

"Happy New Year, Lord Anderson" She said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"And to you dear child." He said. He nodded towards the couch. "Please sit."

"No first you must allow me to pour you some tea "

Lord Anderson took her by the hand and led her to a seat. "Perhaps dear in your condition you should allow me"

Katya felt her stomach drop. "My Condition Lord Anderson, I am afraid I do not know what you speak of"

"You are with child." He said not unkindly. "There is little mistaking that glow."

She shook her head. How did he know. She had not even told Lorenzo yet.

She chuckled "Oh Lord Anderson, No. I mean I never. I would never I mean how could you think such a thing…. how….no…. I…."

Katya began to sob. A decade or two later pregnant women would understand that such bouts of emotion during pregnancy were from the hormonal changes brought by the child on their bodies. But all Katya could do was sob

"How?" She said. "How could you have known. I am not far along at all."

Lord Anderson sat down next to her and patted her hand. He looked at her so kindly. She smiled and he hugged her paternally.

"I have some experience with women in your condition Katya. As I have mentioned on occasion, I have half a dozen sisters, all of whom seem incapable of birthing naught but girls."

She laughed. "So, despite your bachelorhood you are surrounded."

Anderson looked away and mumbled "Yes."

They sat silently for a moment. "The Spencer fellow I assume." He finally said.

"I know that you admonished me to not speak to the Irish, Sir." She had no idea what to say next.

"hmmm. I do not suppose there was much talking" His eyes twinkled, and she blushed.

Katya bowed her head sadly. "He does not know."

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"You will advise not to?"

Anderson smiled. "On the contrary dear. Sir Roger speaks highly of your Lorenzo."

Katya shook her head. "But what you said that first day?"

"Is Russia a simple land my dear?" Anderson asked.

Katya laughed. "Not at all."

"Neither is Ireland. I was born here dear, if I did not wish you to speak to the Irish then I would not wish you to speak to me. There are things that are said, to maintain a face, to keep appearances up as they say. And believe me the British Empire is all about appearance."

She looked at him and saw the sadness. "Lord Anderson?"

"I…." He stopped. "I have deep affection for Sir Roger, very deep affection and he speaks of Lorenzo Spencer as if as a son."

Katya moved her head back and forth like a dog searching for sound. "A deep affection in the Wilde type of way?" She said risking embarrassment by referring to the infamous Oscar Wilde and his charges of gross indecency at the end of the last century.

Lord Anderson laughed louder than she had ever heard a man of his status laugh. "Ah my dear, so my secret is as undone as your own."

"Then we will keep each other's confidences my friend" She said smiling.

Lord Anderson nodded. "I have one more secret I should share then Katya."

"And that is?"

"That like Lorenzo and Roger I wish the English would leave this island forever."

"But you work for the British Government?"

"Because unlike Roger I also believe that the Hun must be stopped and May God have mercy on our souls, unless the Americans enter this conflict, Britain is our only hope."

Katya could not help but agree. Mother Russia alone could not stand against the Central Powers.

"Katya, may I suggest you leave Dublin."

"And go where Sir, Lorenzo is here. And I clearly cannot go home."

"I have a small estate on the edge of the pale. About an hour's good ride. My staff there are the most discrete on the Island. Lorenzo could come often. "

"I will marry him" She said.

"You are Russian Orthodox Correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"I know a Priest who will assist. Are you sure your young man will agree?" He said with a chuckle.

"He will"

"And your parents?"

Katya shook her head. "My Mother has not written in more than a month. I am afraid the situation there grows more dangerous each day."

"The Monk grows in power but those who despise him also grow," Anderson said.

"I am afraid that Rasputin will be the death of my family. Sir. At least my Mother and Brother Victor. They are enthralled by him."

"And your father, what word there?"

"Again none, Sir. The Balkans are aflame with war and he has gone to tend to my mother's family. The only person from home that writes me is Stanislaus Cassadine who, well frankly bores me to tears telling me how wealthy our combine assets would make us."

"Is he proposing marriage?"

"If he is it is the most boring marriage proposal in history."

They both laughed.

"Katya, I would not have you think that things here are any easier. I do not know how much Lorenzo has told you."

"I know that he is a member of the Irish Republican Brotherhood." She said flatly.

"Then you know more than a woman of your standing should. "

"My standing Sir, is with child and unwed." Katya replied.

Anderson chuckled. "Well then let us make arrangements to correct the later."

_Wyndemere Present Day_

Molly poured over the family records. The Cassadines were connected to the Malkooth royal family through Katya, Mikkos' grandmother. She was the one whose engagement ring Nicholas had given Emily because she was, what was it that Nicholas had said, "Somewhat normal" compared to the rest of the Cassadines.

Molly looking at the records smiled, she was going to need to ask Nicholas about that when he came back from the dead, and Molly, now a true Cassadine had no doubt that Nicholas would come back from the dead sooner or later. She did not like to think on which side she would come down between he and her Uncle. Whichever side she supposed protected the family the most.

Katya's father had perished in the Balkans during World War I. Interesting, he had died fighting besides his brothers-in-law and Wied King of the Albanians, one of the brothers-in -law had wielded the Sword of Iskander during that battle.

Molly had assumed that Katya had stayed in Russia with her Mother who was an acolyte of Rasputin, Helena's grandfather. She was surprised to find that she was wrong. Katya had been in the British Empire during the early part of the war.

The British Empire? That was all the records and journals said. "Where in the British empire" Molly said out loud. "Those were the days when the sun never set on it."

_Ireland April 1916_

Katya shifted her weight in the chair. Every position she attempted to take was uncomfortable. She was now well along and her due time short. She did not need the extra pressure her husband was putting on her.

"Lorenzo, you cannot put yourself at such risk"

"This is my nation, darling, what would you have me do?" Lorenzo answered.

They were in the living room of the home that Anderson had provided for them. Lord Anderson leaned against the fireplace distraught.

"As much as I wish to help dear Roger, your wife is correct Lorenzo, Roger has been arrested for his dealings with the Germans, this is to the British High Treason."

"It is not treason to Ireland"

"Ireland is still part of Britain" Snapped Katya. "And what would you do storm Brixton Prison, alone?"

"Help will come."

Anderson shook his head. "No, it will not. The Irish Republican Brotherhood in Dublin has ordered the Kerry Brigade to stand down. Not a shot is to be fired across the land until the action in Dublin a few days hence."

"See" Said Katya. "All we need to do is wait till the uprising"

"We have waited in Ireland for nearly seven hundred years for an uprising Katya." Lorenzo said. "I will not risk my friend."

_Wyndemere Present Day_

There was Valentin knew only one explanation that made any sense. One reason. Mikkos knew, he knew of a connection between the Spencers and the Cassadines that went far deeper than several decades of animosity. Charlotte was not the first child to share Spencer and Cassadine blood.

Molly looked at the ship manifest. Katya Alexandrovna had come on steamer from France to Dublin in 1915, with her Father Alexander, presumably they had traveled by train before that. Later the same year her father had departed, and Molly had traced him to Greece but no further. Katya was not on that ship.

In Early Summer of 1916 she had left Dublin on a Steamer bound through the Mediterranean to Greece, on the same ship was Stanislaus Cassadine.

Molly did a computer search for Katya looking through old records in Ireland. Church records are always the best way to trace things in Ireland.

An hour ticked by

Then another and then Molly saw it and her face turned white. A marriage certificate.

_Ireland May 1916 _

He was tall, Katya had to give him that. Lord Anderson was by no means a short man. Yet Stanislaus Cassadine towered over him by more than a head.

"I wish to make this as amicable as possible, Lord Anderson."

Katya spun. "Since the proposition is to me do you not think you should address me?"

The Prince of the Cassadines looked at her and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. He nodded his head. "We have a situation however Katya, your father and mother are dead. Your brother is in a Prisoner of War Camp in Germany. His chances are slim. Your Uncles are occupied with the war. Would you speak for yourself as a woman?"

"I have a husband."

"The father of the bastard is in prison for attempting a jail break."

"Lorenzo Timothy is not a bastard. I have papers showing our marriage"

"My Horse in Moscow has papers as well Katya." Cassadine said simply. "Listen to what I am saying to you child."

He sat down without being invited. "Unless you agree to my terms then several things will happen here within days: Lorenzo Spencer will be executed as a traitor to the crown. I will confirm what is in the Black Diaries which will insure not only Casement's execution, but the arrest of Lord Anderson here. The priest who had the utter gall to perform your marriage will be killed and his church burnt. Your child will be a bastard in fact."

He sat back pleased with himself.

"And all for me to go with you and marry you?"

"Yes" He smirked.

"You must either love me very much or be very desperate for companionship."

"I love no one but myself and the Cassadine name and legacy. As to companionship there are whores a plenty on the streets of Dublin with fairer faces and more willing bodies."

"Now see here" Anderson said.

Cassadine flicked his hand. "Silence."

"So then why me?"

"The Tsar will fall by the end of the year. Most of the royalty will have exhausted their wealth in a useless attempt to keep him in power. I have already transferred much of the Cassadine Wealth to Greece and throughout the Balkans."

"Including Malkooth"

"Especially Malkooth. And so, by wedding your fortune"

Katya interrupted him. "Which is larger than yours"

He nodded appreciating for a moment the candor. "Which is. So, by wedding that to my assets and having them protected outside of Mother Russia, the Cassadine empire not only survives but thrives after the fall of the Tsar."

"And in this deal, I get?"

Cassadine reached into his coat pocket and took out some paperwork. "Here is a full pardon for Lorenzo Spencer signed by the Lord Chamberlain. Passage for he and the child to America. A letter of recommendation for him to the harbor master in a small town in the western region of New York"

He looked at Anderson. "A letter signed by me, disputing the claims of the Black Diaries, which will help but not save Casement. I am sorry Lord Anderson but there is little I can do for a traitor."

Anderson nodded. He looked at Katya. "There are Andersons in America as well, I will put them at your disposal. If you choose this."

He had no recommendation. Katya knew that this was her choice. Lorenzo's life was hers to hold.

"I have your word as a gentleman?" Katya asked.

"More." Cassadine said. He stood up and took a small knife from his belt. He slit the inside palm of his hand, then let it drip onto the edge of the letters. "You have my word in the Blood of the Cassadines."

Katya nodded. "Then know this. You have my curse as well." She took the knife from him and slit her own palm. The blood dripped on the floor. "I will go with you. I will bare you a child. I will be a dutiful wife. But by my blood which runs through my eldest child the Spencers will be the ruination of the Cassadine Family, through the generations they will nip at your heels, they will draw your blood, they will consume you."

Stanislaus laughed. "We will see." His eyes soften just a bit. "Go and say farewell to your child."

As she left the room Katya touched Anderson on the shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Tell him I died of a fever. Otherwise he will search for me."

_Wyndemere Present Day_:

Molly was still looking at the computer screen when Valentin stepped out from the private room. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Wine please"

He poured them both a glass and then sat down across from her.

"Molly I have been thinking"

She cut him off. "So, have I Uncle. I think that it is best that we forget this nonsense with the Sword. It is a useless waste of the families time and resources."

Valentin nodded wisely. "That was very much what I was going to say to you my dear. We Cassadines have better things to do with our time then chase an old wives tale."

"Agreed" Molly said. She held up her glass to his "Cassadine"

Valentin replied "Cassadine"


End file.
